


Concorde

by Metuka



Series: Somalia [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 6x25, Aliyah, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Aliyah</em> desde el punto de vista de cuatro personajes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concorde

**Author's Note:**

> La canción usada para este fic es [Concorde](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55eWk_e3BmM), de Amaral.  
> La bendición que menciono en la primera escena es [esta](http://www.hebrew4christians.com/Blessings/Special_Events/Bad_News/bad_news.html).

_Qué verdad, qué triste realidad_   
_Surgió de la nada_   
_Y se alza ante mí_   
_Me siento pequeña_   
_Pero nunca más confiada_

Está muerto. Tony lo ha matado. Eso dices porque ni tú lo terminas de creer. Te alejas aunque no por mucho tiempo. Te marchas, conversas por teléfono, haces gestiones. Habrá muchas explicaciones que dar, no sabes de quién a quién. Tony te debe una, eso sí lo sabes.

Recitas la bendición al Verdadero Juez, presente más por la estrella y la tradición que porque sientas que te acompaña. Él lo hace todo por un motivo, dice la plegaria, uno que nadie puede atisbar.

No es lo único que no ves, hace mucho que sientes que tu vida está a oscuras.

* * *

_¿Cómo fue?_   
_¿Qué tal la sensación_   
_De ver como ardían por ti_   
_Mis manos en el fuego?_

No tuviste elección. No sabes si Ziva no lo entiende o si no lo quiere entender. Es semántica estéril, en cualquier caso. Aquí estás, tirado en el suelo, viéndola irse de ti. Ziva te deja y entra en el edificio del Mossad, qué apropiado.

Volverías a hacerlo, eso tampoco lo entiende. No has sido capaz de explicárselo. De alguna manera, todo lo que habías pensado en decirle se ha transformado en violencia para justificar la violencia.

Te levantas como puedes, te sacudes la ropa y echas a andar hacia ninguna parte. Es tarde. La hora no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

_Ya nada será igual_   
_Es el final de la inocencia_   
_Ya no verás volar el Concorde_   
_Sobre nuestras cabezas_

Estás siendo duro con ella, pero no merece otra cosa. Tiene que despertar de su sueño americano, volver a la realidad de una vez. No puede jugar a los agentes especiales indefinidamente, no solo porque la necesites. Ha de regresar a su familia. A su hogar. A ti.

Se acabó, que se enfurezca cuanto quiera. Las piezas encajan de nuevo le guste o no. Este es su sitio. Gracias al cachorro mal entrenado de Gibbs hay una misión pendiente. Ziva debe completarla a cualquier precio. Ojalá no haya perdido su toque.

Y si lo ha hecho, te habrás quedado solo.

* * *

_Iba a hacer una canción cruel_   
_Escrita en tu honor_   
_Que sacara de mí este veneno_   
_Pero en un sueño vi_   
_Tu alma destrozada_   
_Y al despertar lloré_   
_Porque una vez creí ser tu hermana_

Sobresaltada, abres los ojos. Has vuelto a quedarte dormida en una de estas butacas tan incómodas. Con razón Malachi siempre se burlaba de ti diciendo que eres capaz de hacerlo en cualquier sitio. Volverás a trabajar con él. Volverá a ser tu jefe. Así es como debe ser.

Con quien no trabajarás más es con Tony. Ya no. No puedes. No confías en él.

O tal vez eres tú de quien desconfías.

Te levantas y miras por la cristalera. Sus ojos glaucos te devuelven la mirada a través de un fragmento de sueño que las lágrimas se apresuran a borrar.

* * *

_Ya nada será igual_   
_Es el final de la inocencia_   
_Ya no verás volar el Concorde_   
_Sobre nuestras cabezas_

Por un momento crees que está bromeando, hasta que recuerdas que el jefe no bromea. Vosotros os vais, ella se queda. Decisiones, de eso se trataba. Ziva ya ha tomado la suya, ha elegido su camino. Su senda y la tuya se separan.

Imaginas la estela del avión como un reguero de miguitas de pan gritándole que os siga. No lo hará. No querrá verte. Su sitio ya no es el tuyo. Ya no es tu pocholita, ni tu ninja, ni siquiera tu Pocahontas. O quizá tú ya no eres su culito peludo.

No, ya no eres nada para Ziva.

* * *

_Ya no verás volar el Concorde_   
_Sobre nuestras cabezas_

Que era todo un montaje, te dice. Un juego de manos. Una carambola de billar de Eli para quitarse a Ari de encima, meter a Ziva en el NCIS y ganarse tu confianza. No. Es imposible. Tiene que haber algo más, tus tripas te lo dicen y hasta ahora siempre han estado en lo cierto.

Hasta ahora.

Se equivoca con ella. Pretende ser condescendiente y desafiarte al mismo tiempo. Debería tener cuidado. Ziva también debería, pero no de ti. Hablarás con ella cuando aclare sus ideas y regrese. Porque volverá, no te cabe la menor duda.

Volverá. Tiene que volver.


End file.
